


【茸米】探访隐藏在阴影中的神秘群体（上）-荒野

by huangyeer



Category: No Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyeer/pseuds/huangyeer
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

【茸米】探访隐藏在阴影中的神秘群体（上）-荒野

  
[ ](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/)  


#  [荒野](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/)

JOJO五部乔鲁米斯&米斯乔鲁  
剑风传奇/黄金神威/恶魔人  
会发一些cos和文  
推特：@wallabybites  
微博： http://www.weibo.com/5589562890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6  
放文小号http://weibo.com/1919788450/  
肉文避难所：  
https://kounoyasei.github.io/archives/2020/03/ （无墙）  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyeer/pseuds/huangyeer （有墙）

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/everlastingamanrath)
  * [归档](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【茸米】探访隐藏在阴影中的神秘群体（上）](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/post/3347c6_e5d1635)

在欧洲，经历了中世纪草木皆兵的屠杀与血洗后，吸血鬼与狼人依旧共同居住在远离城市的偏远地区。他们离群索居，近百年来保持着古老而传统的生活方式，即使传说层出不穷，这些神话生物的真面目却依旧笼罩在阴影之中。人们通常认为，吸血鬼与狼人水火不容，世代交恶，老死不相往来。令记者惊奇的是， 在那不勒斯，有一名吸血鬼和狼人决定摈弃前嫌，共享领地。为了揭露和平共处的真相，本站记者四处走访，深入挖掘，终于通过秘密渠道取得了一次专访机会。  


晚上十点，夜深人静，那不勒斯郊区的某座古堡内阴森可怖，唯有蜡烛跳跃的火光能提供一丝微弱的温暖。即使身带圣水与银质十字架，依旧无人能在此保证自己的人身安全。烛光将古老的家具投映在贴满壁纸的墙上，影影倬倬，令人惊惧不安。本着不畏惧牺牲的职业精神，记者冒着生命危险来到最前线，与受访者面对面坐在会客室中，写下了这篇弥足珍贵的手稿。

  


记者：请介绍一下你们自己吧。

乔鲁诺：我叫乔鲁诺。今年三百七十一岁，是吸血鬼。他叫米斯达，是狼人。

记者：你们住在一起多久了？

乔鲁诺：也就一年吧，没有多久。

记者：是什么原因迫使你们共同居住呢？

米斯达：啊？

乔鲁诺：迫使？

记者：我们听说吸血鬼和狼人之间相处得并不和睦。

米斯达：其实也还行。我们就觉得，他们飞来飞去的，特装逼。

乔鲁诺：可是我抱着你飞的时候你高兴得嚎了一路。

米斯达：我那是恐高。吓的！

乔鲁诺：怪不得声音那么好听。

记者：所以二位为什么能住在一起呢？

乔鲁诺：他是我男朋友。

米斯达：这有什么好采访的？  


记者：……

（由于真相揭露得太快，提问节奏被无情地打乱了。与专访对象深入商讨后，记者决定改变访谈方式，由揭露真相转为专注于细节的贴身报道。）

记者：最开始为什么会想要开始同居呢？

米斯达：我记得那时候他家院子里已经没地方可以埋尸体了，非常烦恼，就过来找我，想问问有没有什么解决办法。我当时沉迷游戏啊，昏天黑地的，好几天没吃东西，就直接给塞冰箱了。你别说，放了血的肉还挺好吃的，不腥。后来他吃剩下的东西都直接放我家冰箱，扛来扛去实在是太麻烦，就干脆搬一起了。

记者：打什么游戏？

米斯达：守望先锋。

记者：加好友吗？

乔鲁诺：他已经戒了。

（记者敏锐地留意到，米斯达心虚地移开了视线。）

记者：向大家介绍一下你们每天的日常生活吧。

乔鲁诺：七点的时候，我会准时醒来，把他摇醒，让他去外面看看太阳下山没。以前我每天都得自己去开窗帘，就挺吓人的。

米斯达：有这回事吗？

乔鲁诺：你每次都和梦游一样，闭着眼睛开了窗帘就回来继续睡。

米斯达：不怪我啊。以前我喜欢下午出去晃悠，晚上打游戏，然后再睡到第二天三四点。跟他一起之后白天不能出门，时差倒不过来。

乔鲁诺：你以前的作息不健康。每天七点起床对身体更好。

米斯达：你是我妈吗？或者更糟，你是布加拉提吗？

记者：布加拉提是谁？

米斯达：我们的朋友。是僵尸。

乔鲁诺：我们每周都会聚餐。吃不了的脑会专门送去给他，毕竟不能糟蹋粮食。我不太喜欢浪费的感觉，以前每次都要把吃剩的肉扔掉，让我的良心备受谴责。现在好多了。

米斯达：可是我想吃牛肉。人肉苦得要死，你快记下来，回去告诉那些导演编剧什么的。电影里说人肉好吃，那怎么可能呢？只要是吃肉的动物，肉都很臭。食草动物就好多了，真想吃牛排啊。

乔鲁诺：其他狼人都不像你这样挑食。

米斯达：被你吸干血之后，味道其实好了很多。你真的不能吸牛血吗？我特想试试放了血的牛肉。

乔鲁诺：动物血会让我反胃。

米斯达：吸嘴里再吐出来呗？

乔鲁诺：你当我吸管吗？

米斯达：小气。你又不是没吃过动物血。

乔鲁诺：那不一样。

记者：吸血鬼可以不吸人血的吗？

乔鲁诺：偶尔一两次没有问题，虽然真的会很恶心。

米斯达：上次那些你根本就很喜欢。

乔鲁诺：那不一样。

记者：上次的什么？

米斯达：前几天我去夜市闲晃，走到了唐人街。那边有人在路边卖一盆一盆的血块，嚣张得不得了。我担心他们会害乔鲁诺也被猎人盯上，就把在场的所有人都打了一顿。

记者：后来呢？

米斯达：后来发现他们不是吸血鬼，是人类，卖的是鸭血。我很好奇，就逼着他们写了食谱，还买了鸭血，辣椒和香料。

记者：是买的吗？

米斯达：当然啊，我是非常遵纪守法的。那天晚上乔鲁诺吃了三碗。

乔鲁诺：因为很好吃。

米斯达：是很好吃。可是后来你一整晚都离我三尺远，不要以为我没注意到。

乔鲁诺：因为你放了蒜。

米斯达：你那碗没放。

乔鲁诺：你闻起来就像一颗蒜。

米斯达：所以你跑去地下室睡你那口老棺材？你都多久没睡棺材了？

乔鲁诺：你再放蒜我就一辈子睡棺材。

米斯达：你是不是闹脾气？

乔鲁诺：不是。

米斯达：好吧，不放就不放。唉。

（乔鲁诺看了看墙角的坐钟，时间已经接近十一点了。）

乔鲁诺：今天的采访先到此为止吧，我接下来有工作。

记者：二位是从事什么职业的呢？

乔鲁诺：我是牙医，他是我的助手。

记者：牙医？

乔鲁诺：獠牙有时候会增生或者长歪，卫生习惯不好的话就很容易得牙周病，身为吸血鬼却咬不穿血管的话，是会饿死的。我负责帮他们解决这些问题。

记者：请问开放采访吗？

乔鲁诺：有吸血鬼读你们的报纸吗？

记者：我们不做实体传媒，只发布在网络平台。

乔鲁诺：米斯达，我们的病人会上网吗？

米斯达：会上网的那些比较年轻，都知道好好刷牙了。需要拔牙的大部分都只读一读《震惊！被十个狼人包围后，她竟然……》之类的傻逼玩意儿。

乔鲁诺：那没问题。

米斯达：跟我们来手术室吧。

（记者跟随二人穿过客厅向外走去。手术室较为独立，是一个能直接从庭院推门进入的房间，不需要通过门厅，设计得十分便利。）

乔鲁诺：一会儿你坐在角落的沙发上。不要说话，就不会有事。

米斯达：你要提前告诉他吗？

乔鲁诺：什么事？

米斯达：麻药的事。

乔鲁诺：也行。最近麻药管制相当严格，我不想费事去考执照，所以已经有几年没有补货了。为了防止做手术时病人挣扎得太厉害，我们必须使用一些的特殊方法来进行麻醉。

记者：什么方法？

（乔鲁诺正想回答，门外却突然响起了敲门声。在米斯达的示意下，记者坐到了角落的沙发上，静静等待观摩这场神秘的牙科手术。亲切地互相问好后，乔鲁诺让病人靠在了躺椅上，摇动手把，将靠背缓缓放平。）

病人：医生。

乔鲁诺：怎么了？

病人：我害怕。

乔鲁诺：别紧张，不会有事的。我们的麻药安全无害，你一觉醒来手术就完成了。只需放松做个美梦就好。

病人：真的吗？

乔鲁诺：真的。

病人：不疼吗？

乔鲁诺：不疼。

病人：我能看看您一会儿会用到的工具吗？

乔鲁诺：我不用工具。我成为吸血鬼时的天赋是治疗能力，我是用天赋做手术的。不信你看。

（乔鲁诺拉过了米斯达的手。记者惊奇地看见，他用指甲划开了米斯达的手背，又让它瞬间愈合了。）

乔鲁诺：你看，没事的。

病人：真的吗？

乔鲁诺：真的。

病人：我还是怕。我能握住您助手的手吗？

乔鲁诺：不能。

（和颜悦色的温柔语气突然消失，乔鲁诺的耐心似乎在一瞬间用完了。病人惊恐不已，乖乖闭上嘴，神情忐忑地盯着天花板上华丽的水晶吊灯。米斯达给他戴上一个类似口罩的呼吸器，用软管将它与一个古老而神秘的黑木雕刻连接。它通体漆黑，精致地雕刻着不知是否由古文字组成的花纹，看起来像是祭祀用品。米斯达把手放在病人的前额，安抚地盖住他的双眼。）

米斯达：别怕，闭上眼。很快就会睡着了。

（就在气氛安静下来的一瞬间，躺椅处传来了肉体被撕裂的巨响。记者由惊吓中回过神，才发现乔鲁诺拿着一支削尖了的木桩，用木锤敲入了病人的心口。）

乔鲁诺：麻药打好了。

（米斯达拉开掩盖在提花桌布下的抽屉，里面整齐码放着令人心惊胆战的工具，从铁锤到电锯一应俱全。乔鲁诺扒开患者的嘴，挑了把趁手的电锯出来，滋滋地伸了进去。血沫与骨粉横飞，米斯达斜靠在矮桌上安静地看着，眼中一片柔情蜜意。）

米斯达：看，他认真工作的样子真美。

记者：……死了吗？

米斯达：谁？噢，没有，失去意识而已。吸血鬼都这样。

记者：……他做手术的方式很，很狂野。

米斯达：没法不动心，对吧？

记者：说好的天赋呢？

米斯达：那个很累的。

（刷拉一声，血液喷了出来。乔鲁诺不耐烦地塞了块棉花进去，换了把电钻继续切割。歪歪扭扭的獠牙被扔进一旁的盘子里，根部还连着大块暗红色的牙肉和血液，可谓触目惊心。大约二十分钟后，乔鲁诺终于完成了工作，把清洗过的电钻放回了原位。手术结束了。）

乔鲁诺：我们现在准备把他叫醒了。你还有什么要问的吗？

记者：请问连着呼吸器的仪器是什么？祭祀用品吗？

米斯达：就是个摆设。我在地摊买的。

记者：没有神秘巫术？

米斯达：没有。

记者：编一个吧，我好写稿子。

米斯达：真没有，编不出，下回我喊个朋友来，他智商高，会编。

记者：行。

（*注意* 这里记得留三行空白，在拿到新素材后加入）

（乔鲁诺粗鲁地拔出了木桩，患者醒了过来。）

患者：结束了？

乔鲁诺：是的，结束了。健康的牙齿会重新长出来的。

患者：这个麻药真的不错，我一点印象都没有。坏牙也都没了，您的天赋可真神奇！就是胸口有点疼，不知道要紧吗？

乔鲁诺：麻药对心脏有一定刺激作用，不用担心，你回去多喝热水就会好。

患者：这真是太感谢了！

乔鲁诺：哪里哪里。

（乔鲁诺脸上职业性的亲切微笑令人胆颤，回想起刚才血肉横飞的手术场面，记者至今心有余悸。送客人离开手术室后，时间已经接近十二点。似乎没有察觉到记者急不可耐地想要逃离的心情，二人热情地邀请记者留下吃饭。）

乔鲁诺：大家都夸米斯达手艺很不错，你会喜欢的。

米斯达：我好久没有和别人一起吃东西了。你爱吃西西里肉排吗？

记者：什么肉？

米斯达：乔鲁诺，我们冰箱里还有些什么肉？

乔鲁诺：我想想。应该只剩下西西里肉排了。

米斯达：那就这个吧。

记者：是西西里特色食品吗？

米斯达：是的。我在那不勒斯长大，总体来说还是更喜欢那不勒斯人的口感。可是那样做容易被盯上，所以主要还是在吃外地人。西西里人算味道比较接近的了。

记者：……我不是很饿。

米斯达：真的吗？都十二点了。

记者：真的。

米斯达：别客气啊，陪我吃顿饭吧。

记者：乔鲁诺不吃吗？

乔鲁诺：我大概每周进食一次。

记者：我还是……

米斯达：啊，我明白了。你是西西里人吗？

记者：不是。但也绝对不是那不勒斯人，我……

米斯达：什么？

记者：我、我想尝尝鸭血。

乔鲁诺：好主意。

米斯达：那我一会儿去把剩下的那些做掉吧。

记者：麻烦你了。

乔鲁诺：和他住在一起最大的好处就是，他总会找些好吃的回家。一直吸血其实会腻，我曾经想过调味，但成果不怎么样。

记者：那两位住在一起有什么不习惯的地方吗？

乔鲁诺：没有。一开始我担心他身上会不会有狗臊味，或者是在屋子里乱尿。后来发现担心是多余的，他很好。

（米斯达得意地点了点头，站起来走向厨房，大概是去准备晚餐了。乔鲁诺沉默许久，等听见厨房门被关紧的声音，才重新开始说话。）

乔鲁诺：味道很大。有一次他睡了我的棺材，害得我敞着盖子睡了一周。后来我就改睡床了。这段发表的时候会删掉吧？

记者：那当然。

乔鲁诺：好的。他还喜欢徒手在院子里挖坑，把我种的玫瑰连根刨起来。没事的时候还老要我丢棒球给他捡着玩，不陪就威胁说要去美国，找我一个亲戚陪他玩。她喜欢丢棒球。

记者：你有亲戚？

乔鲁诺：是的，是我的曾曾曾侄孙。

记者：原来如此。

乔鲁诺：就和养狗差不多。

记者：辛苦了。

乔鲁诺：最麻烦的还是他的狼人朋友聚集起来的时候。他们总喜欢一起去林子里跑一晚上，衣服撕得破破烂烂的，皮肤也会被枯枝刮出血痕。很脏，像在烂泥地里滚过，头发和睫毛也湿漉漉的。进门就甩水，带着热气的汗水溅我一身，味道直冲脑门。

记者：那一定很烦恼。

乔鲁诺：是的。我被撩拨得很兴奋，可他朋友总是呆很久才走。

记者：很兴奋？

乔鲁诺：想要立刻把他拖上床。

记者：那之前不睡棺材的理由是……

乔鲁诺：太刺激，实在是睡不着。

（信息量过大，记者还没来得及细细琢磨，厨房的门便被打开了。米斯达围着围裙，哼着歌，把热气腾腾的食物摆上了桌。鲜香四溢，古堡里的午餐时间到了。同乔鲁诺一起，记者来到了长桌边，小心翼翼地观察着盛在锡钵中的食物。暗红色的血块像豆腐一样滑嫩，香料与辣椒让它看起来不像想象中那样难以下咽。在二人热情视线的威逼下，记者尝试着吃了一口，令人意外的是，味道相当不错。晚餐结束后，乔鲁诺收拾了餐桌，向记者介绍着他们接下来的安排。）

乔鲁诺：我们打算出去，见见朋友什么的。郊区夜生活不是很丰富，我们一般会进城，找一些热闹的地方。

米斯达：首先得打扮一下。

乔鲁诺：是的。我在镜子里看不见自己，以前穿衣比较麻烦，经常搭配不好。现在有米斯达帮我挑选，我觉得自己时尚了不少。

（乔鲁诺站起身，展示着身上的衣服。他穿着半截紧身衣和更加紧绷的皮裤，大胆地采用红蓝撞色印着花里胡哨的纹路，脚踩一双爆款凉拖。米斯达从书柜里抽出一个黄铜制成的古典相框，递给记者看。这是一张乔鲁诺的写实油画，他身着深蓝色的古典礼服，挺拔的身姿包裹在镶金的天鹅绒长衫中，优雅而华美。）

米斯达：看看他以前多土。

乔鲁诺：这也算是和他同居的好处吧，不然我可真没地方去学习流行文化。我们该出门了，米斯达，我需要换衣服吗？

米斯达：再戴顶虎纹帽子，你会更好看。

乔鲁诺：帽子会压塌我的头发。

米斯达：好吧，那这样也不错。

（米斯达帮乔鲁诺重新梳理了头发，对于一名雄性狼人来说，编麻花辫的动作可以称得上是相当熟练灵巧了。他戴上帽子，乔鲁诺拿好钱包与钥匙，二人整装待发。）

  


  


  


（后续内容，请期待下期报道）

  


附录：受访者印象示意图，仅供参考

  


  
  


  


  


  


  


采访的思路来自《吸血鬼生活》

一部十分严肃的吸血鬼纪录片，推荐大家去看😂

感觉我终于要完全蜕变为段子手了

闭上眼用脚写段子 很兴奋 很刺激 停不下来

  


  


  



	2. 【茸米】探访隐藏在阴影中的神秘群体（下）-荒野

【茸米】探访隐藏在阴影中的神秘群体（下）-荒野

  
[ ](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/)  


#  [荒野](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/)

JOJO五部乔鲁米斯&米斯乔鲁   
剑风传奇/黄金神威/恶魔人  
会发一些cos和文  
推特：@wallabybites   
微博： http://www.weibo.com/5589562890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6   
放文小号http://weibo.com/1919788450/   
肉文避难所：   
https://kounoyasei.github.io/archives/2020/03/ （无墙）   
https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyeer/pseuds/huangyeer （有墙）

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/everlastingamanrath)
  * [归档](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【茸米】探访隐藏在阴影中的神秘群体（下）](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/post/3347c6_eb8e1c7)

  


  


（接上文）

  


（那不勒斯的夜已深了。今夜气压极低，天空阴沉不堪，乌云密布，像是雷雨的前兆。离开荒无人烟的郊区，记者随二位受访对象来到了市中心最为著名的酒吧街道上。虽然时间已将近凌晨两点，街道上却依然熙熙攘攘，盛装打扮的姑娘们簇拥在街旁，借着酒意互相嬉笑打闹。

二人穿过人群，轻车熟路地拐进了一条背街的巷子里，径直走入向下延伸的阶梯，推开了一道朴实无华的门。门上挂着一些霓虹灯管，扭成一些别扭的蝌蚪形状，看起来像是一家中老年蹦迪俱乐部。

光线昏暗无比，嘈杂声隔着厚重的水泥墙若隐若现地传来。记者环顾四周，察觉数双猩红的眼睛穿过黑暗打量着门口，不禁恐惧万分，不由得握紧了手中的圣水与十字架。）

米斯达：万一他被当成外卖怎么办？你看那几个都闻到香味了。

乔鲁诺：就说他是僵尸吧，刚死还新鲜的那种。

米斯达：我看他们饿起来，过期的也照样吃。不过在这里应该没人敢吧，毕竟老板是——噢，嘿，布加拉提。

（二人靠在吧台边，与柜台里一名身着白色西装的男子礼貌地打着招呼。）

布加拉提：午安。这位是？

米斯达：朋友。才死没多久，带出来见见世面。

乔鲁诺：布加拉提，你背上的是什么？

（布加拉提转过身，背上赫然插着一把水果刀。乔鲁诺帮他拔了下来，又顺手治好了伤口。）

布加拉提：原来在这里。我找它好几天了。

米斯达：插在背上你怎么找得到？

布加拉提：倒也是。喝点什么？

米斯达：那警察还在帮你调酒吗？

布加拉提：警察？

乔鲁诺：每天都跑过来的那个人类。

布加拉提：噢，好像还在。

米斯达：那不喝了。

布加拉提：别客气，我随便给你们调一点吧。

米斯达：也行。

（布加拉提从吧台上的横架里抽出两个杯子，转身到另一边去调酒了。）

记者：有警察每天都来这里吗？

米斯达：是啊，真希望他快点走。

乔鲁诺：好像是在办案的时候把布加拉提从坟里挖出来了。后来就每天都过来，因为是警察，弄死会很麻烦，所以我们也不好对他怎么样。

米斯达：你也看到了，布加拉提感官有点迟钝，有的时候根本就不知道这人在柜台里。店里忙不过来的时候，他会自告奋勇地帮忙调酒。乔鲁诺不小心喝到过一次。

乔鲁诺：味道很别致。

米斯达：可能是人类喜欢的口味。你要试试吗？

记者：我？

米斯达：布加拉提，阿帕基闲着吗？这位小哥想来一杯。

（记者闻言，暗自庆幸，至少不必喝僵尸调出来的酒了。谁知道里面会不会有脑浆呢？

没等多久，布加拉提把三杯酒推到了吧台前方。乔鲁诺的酒泛着萤萤蓝光，应该是以庞贝琴酒为底。米斯达的那杯则透红发亮，闻起来泛着股甜香。记者留意到，自己面前的这杯则是泛浊的黄色，杯口浮着些白沫。）

记者：这是什么？

乔鲁诺：阿帕茶，因为警察的名字叫阿帕基。他说是用红茶做底调出来的。

米斯达：我怎么都看不出里面有红茶。快喝吧，特地给你点的，怕你喝不惯我们喜欢的口味。

（记者凑近闻了闻，臊味呛进鼻腔，刺激得让人险些昏厥。记者再三思索，决定转移话题。）

记者：你们不会担心警察招来猎人吗？

乔鲁诺：一开始担心过。

米斯达：乔鲁诺以前用催眠的法子抹消过他的记忆，让他赶紧回家去。结果没过多久，他就又找回来了。

乔鲁诺：是。

记者：怎么回事呢？

米斯达：他好像在局里负责查布加拉提的案子。不管消除几次记忆，最后总是会摸着线索，跑地里去把布加拉提挖出来。实在是烦不胜烦，布加拉提就来跟我们说，睡都睡不好，还不如就随他去吧。

乔鲁诺：嗯。时间一久，也就放任自流了。常来这里的，多少也得给店主一点面子。

米斯达：人类走错地方真的是非常麻烦的一件事。就不说酒吧这种敞在街上的了，连我们诊所都会有人误闯进来，还理所当然地躺下，要乔鲁诺给补牙，不补就嚷嚷着要投诉。

记者：那会怎么样呢？

乔鲁诺：一般会催眠，让他自己回家去。但是有一次对方言辞比较激烈粗鲁，我被他说得心服口服，就按要求做了手术。

米斯达：噢！我记得那次。

乔鲁诺：是。我是个比较诚实勤恳的人，认为做生意最重要的一点，就是永远把顾客的需求放在第一位。可是谁又能想到，等木桩拔出来的时候人就已经死了呢？

米斯达：可以称得上是医疗事故了。

记者：这该怎么办？

乔鲁诺：没办法了，那就吃吧。

米斯达：打电话把朋友都叫来聚餐了。那回喝得挺开心的。不知道今天他们来了没有？

乔鲁诺：我看到福葛了。在角落。

米斯达：要过去打个招呼吗？

乔鲁诺：他好像在教纳兰嘉做题。

米斯达：那还是快点喝完快点走人吧。

（在他们目光焦距处，有两个人坐在远离吧台的圆桌旁。距离太远，看不清脸，只是从身形和打扮判断，像是一名少年在教一名孩子读书。）

记者：是熟人吗？

米斯达：噢，就是我那个智商特别高的朋友。他是什么来着，你们人类管他们叫什么来着……？

乔鲁诺：科学怪人。是这个叫法吧？

米斯达：好像是。我记得有人给拍了个电影，叫弗兰肯斯坦。

记者：就像吸血鬼德古拉一样？

米斯达：对，福葛就是科学怪人。他们世世代代的终极目标都是打造一个完美的人，所以会去坟里刨一些零件什么的，拼拼凑凑，电一电，就活过来了。福葛创造出了一个小家伙，叫纳兰嘉。我记得一开始他挺开心的，现在倒是后悔得每天都想把纳兰嘉掐死。

记者：因为发现自己的作品是一个邪恶的怪物，所以很后悔吗？像电影里说的那样？

米斯达：邪恶根本不算什么事儿啊，主要是智商有点低。

乔鲁诺：嗯。

米斯达：他觉得实在太没面子，所以一天到晚都在教纳兰嘉小学算数，但是怎么教都教不会，感觉都魔怔了。天，你看，他们还在做上周的那道题。

记者：我看不清。他们在争什么？

乔鲁诺：16X55等于多少。

米斯达：一会儿该打起来了。你看过科学怪人那个电影吗？弗兰肯斯坦追杀自己的怪物，打得各种血肉模糊，听说当时吓坏了不少小孩。不过我看那电影拍得还是太温柔了，他俩要打起来，别说小孩了，我都得跑。

乔鲁诺：这些电影都不怎么写实，他们比电影里好看多了。吸血鬼也没有电影里那么丑。

米斯达：你看的是什么时候的电影啊？

乔鲁诺：德古拉不是一九二几年拍的吗？

米斯达：后来的你都没看过吗，一个个小白脸一样。贵族来贵族去的，打一脸柔光再露俩小虎牙，漂亮得要死。

乔鲁诺：没有。

米斯达：特别爱找美女下手。还喜欢在床上咬穿别人的脖子。

乔鲁诺：我也喜欢。

米斯达：别提了，你那回吐了一晚上血。跟喷泉似的。

乔鲁诺：……我怎么知道你的血有毒？不咬破应该没事。

米斯达：别咬，疼。

乔鲁诺：既然是狼人就不要抱怨，忍着点。

米斯达：回去我咬你一口试试？

乔鲁诺：好啊。

米斯达：我怕我一口给你脖子咬折了。

乔鲁诺：可能愈合速度会更快。

米斯达：如果我是Alpha，撕碎你也没问题。

乔鲁诺：但你不是呀。

(米斯达气急。记者见状，赶紧插话转移注意力。)

记者：Alpha是什么？

米斯达：头狼，反正最牛逼。以前等级森严，Alpha瞪一眼大家都得尿裤子，但现在不一样了，都喜欢呆家里吹空调打游戏什么的，肯出去划领地的就不太多。如果出去当个Alpha，多收点小弟之类，据说是会变很强。不过很久没听说过哪里有Alpha了。

乔鲁诺：现在的狼人主要是在打天梯。

米斯达：我堂堂欧服第一麦克雷，要是去林子里肯定混成个Alpha。

乔鲁诺：你吃个肉还要抹上胡椒盐末迷迭香，黄油煎至三成熟。去林子里混？

米斯达：当我没说。

记者：二位对电影里的狼人形象有什么看法？

乔鲁诺：丑。

米斯达：也有帅的，不过一般都是给吸血鬼配戏，就很气。为啥狼人里就没个名人？

乔鲁诺：因为你们喜欢群居。

米斯达：我就没跟他们群居啊，我看可以拍个狼人米斯达。或者英俊狼人米斯达。你负责给我配戏。

乔鲁诺：怎么配戏？

米斯达：《英俊狼人俏蝙蝠》。

乔鲁诺：蝙蝠？

米斯达：你不就是蝙蝠精。

乔鲁诺：那你是哈士奇精吗？

米斯达：你一生气就变蝙蝠。我会变哈士奇吗？

乔鲁诺：我想想。月圆的时候不是吗？

米斯达：我说错了。你应该是蚊子精。

（两人争论的声音变得越来越大，互相低吼着对峙了起来。乔鲁诺半浮在空中，蓝眼睛变得鲜红透亮，米斯达则皱起鼻子，龇出了牙。被夹在中间的记者手心冷汗直冒，紧攥着口袋中的小半瓶圣水，吓得瑟瑟发抖。二人对峙许久，眼看就要动起手来，不远处却突然飞来了一张断腿的桌子，打断了这场还未点燃的争斗。乔鲁诺稳稳接住它，三人一同向角落看去。）

福葛：低能儿！

纳兰嘉：你他妈说谁？

福葛：用你的脑子想想看？噢，我忘了你没长！

纳兰嘉：去死吧！老子要是没长脑还不他妈是你这傻逼忘了装！

福葛：我现在就给你开个洞，看看到底装没装！

（随着他们的争吵，银光闪闪的刀叉气势汹涌地飞来，从记者耳边呼啸而过。记者吓得手脚冰凉，正要求助，却看见乔鲁诺和米斯达不约而同地躲到了自己身后。）

记者：你们怎么回事？！

乔鲁诺：那是银质的。你是人类，你不怕。

米斯达：我就跟布加拉提说了，不要给那两个傻逼银刀银叉，他老忘。我们哪天非死他俩手里不可。

记者：我怎么就不怕了？

米斯达：人类怕银的吗？

乔鲁诺：不会吧。曾经有人类姑娘送我银质首饰，我一打开手就烧起来，很可怕。

米斯达：谁？

乔鲁诺：已经老死了。

米斯达：那就行。

乔鲁诺：不然呢？

米斯达：不然也不会怎样，我不吃女人的。

乔鲁诺：真遗憾。

（见他俩自顾自地聊着天，记者战战兢兢地趴到地上，竖起残破的木桌，蜷缩在后面。乔鲁诺和米斯达理所当然地躲在他身后，平静地继续着话题。刀叉不断钉在木桌上，打出咚咚的声响，甚至还莫名有些枪炮爆炸的声音，过了好久才渐渐停了下来。此时酒吧里的人已作鸟兽散，处于争斗中心的角落则被炸穿了洞，清冷的月光穿过了残破的房顶。浑身插满刀叉的布加拉提一边一个地拎起还在凌空拳打脚踢的两人，毫不留情地扔出了店门。乔鲁诺给他治好了伤。）

布加拉提：好了，没事了。

米斯达：以后门口贴个条子吧，福葛纳兰嘉与狗不得入内。

乔鲁诺：那你也进不来了。

米斯达：我觉得酒吧里应该装个灭蚊器。

布加拉提：我要打烊了。你们有什么建议就写在意见簿上吧，我每十年都会看一次的。

（两人依然你一言我一语地争论不休。布加拉提摇了摇头，交代好记者出去时务必记得带上门，就自顾自地回后厨收拾去了。记者看了看被炸穿的天花板，认为锁门并不是非常有必要。这时，原本吵闹的二人再次安静了下来。）

乔鲁诺：啊，糟糕。

记者：怎么了？

（乔鲁诺专注地观察着天空，并没有理会他的提问。记者随着他的目光留意到，刚才还阴云密布的夜空如今万分晴朗，圆月在稀薄的薄雾中若隐若现。米斯达的方向传来了关节扭动的声音，他双眼发红，强壮的肌肉已经撑破了衣衫。乔鲁诺敏捷地拎起记者的后领，腾空而起，米斯达随之一跃，险些够着记者的脚面。）

记者：你们都不算日子的吗？！

乔鲁诺：我一般按他的发情期来算。现在想想，好像确实不太靠谱啊。

记者：怎么办？现在怎么办？

（乔鲁诺猛地下降，米斯达再次跃起，扯断了记者的鞋带。记者吓得蜷起了腿。乔鲁诺缓缓升高，米斯达在下方绕着圈，龇着牙咆哮。）

乔鲁诺：你看，没事，他最多跳这么高。

记者：你在做什么实验啊？！

乔鲁诺：不是实验。以前他发情期装疯卖傻地耍赖要上我的时候，我都是这么玩的。后来就乖了。

记者：？？？？

乔鲁诺：好了，我得想想怎么带他回家。一会儿招来其他狼人就麻烦了。

记者：这里还有其他狼人？！

乔鲁诺：要是欺负过头，他对着月亮嗥一声，别的马上就来了。

记者：那怎么办？

乔鲁诺：这样吧。我先保证你的生命安全吧。

（乔鲁诺拎着记者从屋顶升上高空，找了棵二十来米的树把他挂了上去。记者向下一望，眼晕腿软，瑟瑟发抖地抱住乔鲁诺的大腿。）

记者：别啊，别啊，掉下去怎么办？

乔鲁诺：你真麻烦。

记者：大佬！大佬你不要把我挂在这里啊！

乔鲁诺：既然你这么求我了，那好吧。换一个办法。我就用你把他引回家吧。

（话音刚落，米斯达从酒吧里一跃而出，低吼着扑了过来。如今已是凌晨，街上清冷无人，没有别的目标，他就像是追着香肠的狗一样盯着记者的一身鲜肉不放。乔鲁诺忽高忽低地飞行着，速度极快，挑着背街的小路往回赶。）

乔鲁诺：飞行的感觉是不是很开心？

记者：我从未坐过……如此……刺激的……过山车……

乔鲁诺：什么？

记者：你别拎着……我的领子……我快要窒息……

乔鲁诺：噢，抱歉。

记者：不要倒过来！不要拎我的腿！我错了！对不起！

乔鲁诺：你真的很麻烦。

记者：我想吐……

乔鲁诺：你这样不是行的。你得演出十分美味的样子才行。

（等终于看见熟悉的阴森古堡，记者已经感动得涕泪横流。米斯达抬起头，吸了吸鼻子，似乎是闻到了熟悉的味道，放弃了捕猎，而是径直冲进了古堡。乔鲁诺从窗户进了二楼，悠悠然飘下去，在各个房间里寻觅着米斯达的踪迹。

还剩半条命的记者被他拎在手里，半天也没缓过劲来。等找进了卧室，乔鲁诺在空中顿了顿，便随手把记者挂上了顶部的吊灯。

他拉开了衣柜。米斯达蜷缩在乔鲁诺的毛衣中，用蓬松的大尾巴盖着自己的身体，竖起耳朵警惕地看着外面。乔鲁诺给他闻了闻手。米斯达这才放松下来，只等乔鲁诺艰难地爬进毛衣堆里，便晃了晃脑袋，枕在他胸口睡着了。

乔鲁诺关上了衣柜。

狼人的发情期向来隐秘而不为人所知，无从考据，据称是月圆最盛，各处传说却也略有不同。记者本着大无畏的专业精神，深入走访暗中探查，终于找出隐藏的真相。寻常狼人，变身夜过后便是漫长的发情期。

时至今日，二位受访者也未能想起头顶的吊灯上还挂着个人。月光清冷，吊灯寂寥，高处不胜寒。码完此稿，手机电量已然见底，若再无救援，恐无以为继。

请见此稿者速来xx大道xx号古堡二楼吊灯处救本站记者于水火之中。大恩大德，必没齿难忘。

本站记者绝笔

发表自iphone客户端

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


\-------

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈写段子太爽了

  


[#乔鲁米斯](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%94%E9%B2%81%E7%B1%B3%E6%96%AF)

[#茸米](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8C%B8%E7%B1%B3)

[#乔鲁诺](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%94%E9%B2%81%E8%AF%BA)

[#米斯达](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/tag/%E7%B1%B3%E6%96%AF%E8%BE%BE)

[#五部](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%94%E9%83%A8)

[#JOJO](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/tag/JOJO)

  


  
2017.03.17  
评论：12  
热度：261

  
[←](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/post/3347c6_f349887)  
[→](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/post/3347c6_e5d1635)  


评论(12)

热度(261)

  1. [](https://bawanglongshouhuzhe.lofter.com/) [村花阿芬](https://bawanglongshouhuzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://gaaradream.lofter.com/) [为了秧歌努力学习的gio](https://gaaradream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://3wwwater.lofter.com/) [水水水](https://3wwwater.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zhangxiaoqian0101.lofter.com/) [AA](https://zhangxiaoqian0101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://heiji364.lofter.com/) [呱呱呱](https://heiji364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://rapisuratsuri.lofter.com/) [ultramarine](https://rapisuratsuri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jtjsytm.lofter.com/) [Heimdar](https://jtjsytm.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://kyiscool.lofter.com/) [千里不见无明夜](https://kyiscool.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wt4ers.lofter.com/) [妖魔鬼怪快离开](https://wt4ers.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://dengmaojintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) [燈貓](https://dengmaojintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://dengmaojintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) [燈貓](https://dengmaojintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://moming460.lofter.com/) [(ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ )](https://moming460.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://moming460.lofter.com/) [(ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ )](https://moming460.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://mista15145.lofter.com/) [AGIOK-2](https://mista15145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://kexi4846.lofter.com/) [布鸮](https://kexi4846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://79132683.lofter.com/) [【 】](https://79132683.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://79132683.lofter.com/) [【 】](https://79132683.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xiaohuahuadingtoushang.lofter.com/) [lerblang](https://xiaohuahuadingtoushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://modi9311.lofter.com/) [香酥小咸鱼°](https://modi9311.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://hazy5.lofter.com/) [茸米是真的](https://hazy5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://sakanakokonose.lofter.com/) [九之濑鱼](https://sakanakokonose.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sakanakokonose.lofter.com/) [九之濑鱼](https://sakanakokonose.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://cby100.lofter.com/) [酱油瓜子](https://cby100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://liurt2004547.lofter.com/) [liurt2004](https://liurt2004547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://leavishion598.lofter.com/) [Shawn仔大爱美乃滋](https://leavishion598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://fanxingruhaixingxing.lofter.com/) [繁星如海](https://fanxingruhaixingxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://111222777.lofter.com/) [空巷—咸鱼白菜味](https://111222777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://drifting570.lofter.com/) [不住八楼](https://drifting570.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://gongsunyunluo.lofter.com/) [公孙陨落](https://gongsunyunluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://lsbuchisikang.lofter.com/) [饭条](https://lsbuchisikang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://huiheer.lofter.com/) [灰鹤只会咕](https://huiheer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://huiheer.lofter.com/) [灰鹤只会咕](https://huiheer.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://2225271331.lofter.com/) [☆](https://2225271331.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://swordaybreak.lofter.com/) [破明](https://swordaybreak.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yihualuoxue.lofter.com/) [噬响血暮](https://yihualuoxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chenmijiucidefengliangzi.lofter.com/) [虽九死其犹未悔](https://chenmijiucidefengliangzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://chengtailang667.lofter.com/) [深月](https://chengtailang667.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://redbirdzhuque.lofter.com/) [RedBird_朱雀](https://redbirdzhuque.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mcuku.lofter.com/) [Mcuku](https://mcuku.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://mcuku.lofter.com/) [Mcuku](https://mcuku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://luoxinggong.lofter.com/) [妃君](https://luoxinggong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://queaidebai.lofter.com/) [老母亲吖](https://queaidebai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://chenmijiucidefengliangzi.lofter.com/) [虽九死其犹未悔](https://chenmijiucidefengliangzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bunibuyaozaishuole.lofter.com/) [云寒PRIME](https://bunibuyaozaishuole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://qinghuoshenmedela.lofter.com/) [tyke](https://qinghuoshenmedela.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xiangan355.lofter.com/) [向安](https://xiangan355.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://xiangan355.lofter.com/) [向安](https://xiangan355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yanshi916.lofter.com/) [黄金之茸](https://yanshi916.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://yanshi916.lofter.com/) [黄金之茸](https://yanshi916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



© [荒野](https://everlastingamanrath.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
